eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun Dead
Watch on YouTube |release = 28 February 2014 |length = 9:34 |credits = • Paul ter Voorde (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer)YouTube: ULTRA UPDATE! • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) • Yoav Landau (musician) • Todd Bryanton (musician) • Dan Pugsley (sound design) |prev = Hide and Seek |next = PowerEdd}} Fun Dead 'is an episode of ''Eddsworld: Legacy, released on February 28, 2014. The plot revolves around Edd, Matt and Tom travelling to the amusement park ASDFLand whilst remaining oblivious to a zombeh apocalypse. Cast *Tim Hautekiet as Edd *Tom Ridgewell as Tom *Matt Hargreaves as Matt *Sara Paxton as Crybaby *Jenna Marvet, Stephen Massey and Anthony McDowell (Legacy Donators) as Zombehs *Ben Rudman as News Reporter *Harry Davey as Announcer *Chloe Dungate as Matt's mum Plot Edd, Tom and Matt are watching a news report. The report states that armed vigilantes are trying to keep zombehs at bay. Just as Edd says he's bored, a commercial for a new theme park called ASDFLand comes on. Edd decides he wants to go, but when he asks Tom and Matt, they both relive painful memories of their past. Tom remembers a bear with a shotgun killing his father and Matt remembers a memory where he gave guns to a bear and caused Tom's father's death. The gang decides to go to ASDFLand and gets in the car. While driving there, the intro plays. Then they get their tickets accidentally from a zombeh in the ticket booth and begin having fun. They all decide to split up: Edd goes to the roller coasters, Tom goes to the arcade, and Matt decides to win some novelty toys from the carnival games. Edd goes to the roller coaster and cluelessly walks through tons of zombehs. A man in the line for the roller coaster gets accidentally pushed into a zombeh by Edd and has his limbs ripped off. When Edd gets in the roller coaster, an announcement goes off saying to keep hands and feet in the ride. After hearing this, Edd grabs the man's severed arm and sits it next to him. Meanwhile, Tom is playing a pixelated arcade version of Bang, Boom, Splat!. While he is playing, a horde of zombehs breaks through the arcade walls. The light gun eventually stops working, so Tom grabs a rifle lying on the ground. After shooting the zombehs, he hands the gun to a little boy and walks off. Meanwhile, Matt wins a ton of novelty toys. There is a cymbal monkey in a prize claw that Matt then notices. He says to himself he needs to have it, and states he'll even call it "Little Tom". A zombeh comes up to him while he's trying to get it and Matt thinking it's a man, just pushes him away, saying "Back off, the monkey's mine!". The gang meets up at a bench and eats some cotton candy, or candy floss, as it's called in the show. A zombeh crawls to the gang but, they seem to think he's just a hungry beggar (the zombeh that crawled up to them is in fact the zombehfied man who Edd knocked into the zombehs). Edd tries to give him candy floss (cotton candy), still thinking he's a beggar, and the zombeh rudely rejects it. After a second of thinking, Edd realizes that only a zombeh wouldn't eat candy floss. The gang just seems to accept the whole zombeh thing and they begin to fight. Matt finds a claw machine with guns and tries to get one. Edd punches a girl zombeh who tries to eat him, only to have her punch him back. Tom is being attacked and yells at Matt to hurry up and get a gun. Matt gets something, and it turns out he got "Little Tom," the cymbal playing monkey he tried to get from a different claw machine earlier. Tom throws Little Tom at the zombehs causing an explosion and wiping out a few. The gang gets on to a nearby Ferris wheel and goes up only, to be terrified when the ferris wheel comes back down. Edd, Tom and Matt all jump on nearby bumper cars then, go through a montage of playing carnival games only the object is to kill zombies in odd, carnival related ways. They then run to some kind of building to escape a horde of zombehs in the park and try to get in the door. However, it's locked and they're screwed. The zombehs are rushing across a line trying to get to them; however, when Edd puts the rope gate down at the end of the line, the zombehs just stop. Edd then states he has an idea. In the next scene the gang writes "Fun Dead" where the old ASDFLand logo used to be. They transform ASDFLand into a huge zombeh-themed park full of zombehs and fun things. They seem to act very harshly to anyone with complaints though; people came up complaining about bits or blood in their food and Tom pulls a lever, which causes the complainers to fall into a trap door full of zombehs. Matt then shows us Little Tom; however, he has been zombehfied. The episode ends with Little Tom clapping his cymbals and the credits rolling. Development The name Fun Dead was chosen by Thomas Ridgewell from several entries posted by Eddsworld fans on Facebook and Twitter. This marks the first time in the Eddsworld community where the fans had a chance to come up with a name for an Eddisode. On 17 February 2013, Tom posted on Eddsworld's Twitter that "there's gonna be plenty of opportunities for aspiring voice actors to help out" in the future.'''Twitter: For Fun Dead there's gonna ... Characters who were available to audition for included a male news announcer, and two British news announcers.Twitter: ASPIRING VOICE ACTORS, we need ... On 12 March 2013, Ridgewell stated that the episode would take a while to make, and asked if anyone would like to see Tom's Tales of Crazy in the meantime (a sequel to Tom's Tales of Awesome and Tom's Tales of Brilliance).Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite ... An image from the episode, of a television advertising Bacon Cola, was posted on Twitter three days later, signalling the start of animation on the episode.Twitter: Animation on Fun Dead ... The image itself is a reference to "WTFuture" (and "This World of Edd"), where Edd, Tom and Matt are watching a Cola with Bacon advert from outside a "Televisions and Cheese" store. On 1 May 2013, in a video called "ULTRA UPDATE!", Tom stated that he had been suffering from writer's block for about a year up to that point, and has hired his close friend Eddie Bowley, who voiced Jon in Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) and Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble), on board to co-write the script. The first two completed scenes were shown at VidFest during the Eddsworld panel on 25th May. It is revealed that the animation is done so that means only music is left Some footage can be seen at the end of Tom's Tales of Crazy.YouTube: Tom's Tales of Crazy Extra footage was shown during the last few minutes of the Eddsworld episode of Heroes of Animation with Bing.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnc8rZc-WBo YouTube: Heroes of Animation with Bing - Eddsworld] On November 3, 2013, it was revealed via Twitter that Fun Dead is currently back in development after a six month hiatus.https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/397023625175642112 Animation was finished on February 16, 2014. Trivia *The theme song to Fun Dead is strikingly similar to the theme song of Shaun Of The Dead (The Blue Wrath - I Monster), which was used during the intro of Zombeh Attack. *The song during the ASDFLand commercial is an harmonical version of "Tom's Dog", a song in asdfmovie 5 made by Yoav Landau (The Living Tombstone). *''Fun Dead's original title was ''Deadsworld, but the title was changed for "obvious reasons".Eddsworld Legacy Documentary *This is the second time a cymbal monkey has appeared, the first being in Zombeh Nation, while Matt was looking for a weapon in the newsagents. *This marks the third time Cola With Bacon is mentioned, the other two being This World of Edd and WTFuture. *The title “Fun Dead” is a pun on Undead, like the zombehs. Visuals *On the newscast in the beginning, there is a zombie that looks a lot like Pvt. Brains (before she got a haircut) from Zombeh Attack 3. *The news station broadcasting the "Zombie Outbreak" story is labeled ZNN, which is a parody of CNN. *The Breaking News bulletins on the TV screen mention that someone has found the cure for HIV. Also under the name of the top story, "Zombie Outbreak", there was a caption that reads "'''VOTE FOR OBAMA!'"'' This is changed to "'''THE DEAD RISE!'"'' later on, possibly to reference the video game, Dead Rising. *The upside-down news bulletin, when flipped upright, reads: "Breaking News: Man flips news bulletin upside down." *A portrait of Pearl from Bumming Crew was hanging on Edd's living room wall. This is changed to Diwi later on. *At the start of the ASDFLand commercial, both versions of the girl Edd drew in Art is Serious are sitting on the couch. *The entire intro of Edd and the gang going to ASDFLand is a nod to the original Zombeh Attack. *When the car's outside is shown, a near-perfect replica of Edd's house (pre-''Hammer and Fail'') is seen in the background, the only difference being the door. *A picture of Diglett from the Pokémon series can be seen at the Whack-a-Mole game. *The license plate on the gang's car reads "130985 SMB". This is a reference to the original Super Mario Bros., as the number "130985" is short for the game's original Japanese release date: September 13, 1985. *The GameCube from Edd Again still resides in the living room. *This is the second time Jasper makes a cameo as a zombie, the first time being in Zombeh Attack 3. *While Tom is playing Bang, Boom, Splat!, there is an arcade cabinet in the background featuring a man resembling Fix-it Felix from Wreck-it Ralph on the side. *Another arcade cabinet shows an 8-Bit version of a game called Frumple's Quest, which is a web series created by Edd's friend, Jonathan Gran. *All of the scenes featuring the characters from Bumming Crew are changed. *The scene when Edd says "Who would say no to candy floss? Unless they were... '''VAMPIRES!' No, wait... ZOMBIES!"'' is similar to the line from Scary Movie 4, "Unless you a zombie." *The bear who kills Tom's father is Yogi Bear, and his tattoo (CINDY) is a reference to Cindy Bear. *There is a food stand called Jill Sandwich, referencing a popular meme in the Resident Evil series. This can also be referencing a restaurant in Dead Rising, which is based off of this infamous meme. *Clementine's hat from The Walking Dead appears when Tom plays the Test-Your-Might game in the zombie killing montage. *A white Mario toy is seen among the prizes Matt is carrying in his arms at 4:48. Also amongst the collection of toys in Matt's arms are: **Catbug **Skeff **''asdfmovie'' characters *In the background when Matt spots Little Tom at 4:54, Rick Grimes' sheriff hat from The Walking Dead and the Mine Turtle from asdfmovie5 can be seen. *In the crowd of Zombehs, zombehfied versions of Shaun and Ed from Shaun of the Dead can be seen. *A Tomee Bear can be seen as one of the prizes for the Tin Can Alley at 7:11. *Desmond the Moon Bear from asdfmovie2 seems to be the first prize for the Tin Can Alley. *There are many notes on the Complaints booth at 8:33: **''"I waited a whole year for this? - Every Youtuber"'' **''"I don't like the style."'' **''"Edd's voice sounds different."'' **''"WHERE'S TORD?"'' **''"When is the next episode coming out?"'' **''"ASDFLAND? REALLY?"'' **''"You're just trying to make money."'' **''"It's not the same."'' *Zeke from Zombies Ate My Neighbors appears in line for the rollercoaster. *The way that Tom throws Little Tom at the zombies and it blows up could be a reference to Call Of Duty: Zombies, where an obtainable weapon is a cymbal monkey pipe bomb. *When the gang go to the ticket booth, the door has a fire-axe stuck in the door with a hole with words on the door saying "Johnny Was Here", this is a reference to the famous "Here's Johnny!" scene in The Shining, where Jack breaks a hole through the door to the bathroom Wendy is hiding in with a fire axe, peeks his head through the hole and yells "Here's Johnny!". *For a split second, you can see "They're Coming To Get You Barbara" on the headlines at the bottom of the TV screen. This is a reference to Night Of The Living Dead and Shaun of the Dead. *A blue-haired Coke from Bumming Crew can be seen in line for the rollercoaster. His appearance is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog, due to his blue T-shirt, blue mohawk, and a gold ring on the T-shirt. *Timbo from Bumming Crew appears as a Zombeh. **He appears to be wearing a birthday hat and has a rope tied to his neck, which is a reference to the Bumming Crew episode, A Series of Seemingly Average Events, where Timbo commits suicide by hanging himself, since everybody didn't know that it was his birthday. *Zombified versions of Marc Lovallo and Billy Crinion, two animators involved in part two of The End, make appearances. *While Edd was changing the channel, Professor Why was on one of them. If the video is paused, the TARDIS is labeled "Herpa Derp". *When Matt is at the claw machine after they realize there were zombehs, he says "You know when I said I didn't have any spare change? '''I LIED!'"'' This is similar to another line in part two of Space Face when Tom says "Matt, remember that time I told you I didn't hate you? '''I LIED!'"'' *Mark, from Hammer and Fail 1 and 2, makes several cameo appearances: **In the beginning as Edd, Matt and Tom are driving to ASDFLand. **When the zombehs break into the arcade on the right side. **In the horde of zombehs near the candy floss booth. **While the trio were riding the Ferris wheel, he appears at the bottom right in the horde of zombehs *As the guys are driving to ASDFLand and past the zombified cameos in the intro, there is a poster labelled "Eggs come from '''WHERE?'"'' This is a reference in Spares where Hellucard is saying "Ey Hed!" to all the Edds. Near him is a poster that says, "Eggs. Don't think about where they come from." *Zombrex from the Dead Rising series can be seen when the rollercoaster was about to start. *Chris' and Zack's shirts from Hellbenders can be seen at the T-SHIRTS booth. *Coco can be seen in the ASDFLand commercial at 0:51. *The fruit bowl in Edd's living room later changes to an iPhone, referencing the Apple company. *The claw machine Matt was playing in the carnival games is named, "'''THE CLAAAWWW!'"'' This could be a possible reference to the Aliens in Toy Story, saying that the claw is their master, and it will take them to a better place when being chosen by it. *Sergio Dominguez (TheCartoonistMan) can be seen as a zombeh as the horde of zombehs break through the left side of the arcade. *The bottom left of the arcade cabinet of Bang, Boom, Splat! says "F-word". *A few of the buildings in the Eddsworld series can be shown on ZNN. These buildings are... **The Chicken shop in WTFuture **The Captain's Log Headquarters from The Snogre **The Massive Tool Center from Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) *A large walk-in truck showing the logo of Hostess Brands can be seen near the entrance of ASDFLand. *Co-producer Eddie Bowley said he has contributed to Fun Dead in his video, A Story Of A Spoon. He simply added a spoon on the candy floss stand. *At 8:18, there is a fenced-in depressed horse eating macaroni. This is a reference to Tom's "Holy Lonely Pony Eating Macaroni!" line in The Snogre. *The Chicken Shop from WTFuture seems to make two appearances in Fun Dead - The first being on ZNN and the second being in ASDFLand when the horde of zombehs are coming towards the trio. Inside the shop is a poster for a Chicken Wings Eating Contest, saying that Brian Boitano, Olympic figure skater and self-taught chef, is first prize. *During the introduction of Fun Dead, a poster of the Umbrella Corporation from Resident Evil is seen under the "Eggs" poster. *When Tom inserts the 50p coin into the slot machine, it shows a picture of the Queen. The design of the Queen references an animation that Paul created called Rescue Whale Saves The Queen. *After Tom shot down the zombehs in the arcade, a little kid was watching what happened, and his shirt said "'''THROW THE BANANAS'". This is possibly a reference to two skits from ''asdfmovie4; the banana fight and throwing cheese at the aliens attacking the city. *When Matt kicked the zombeh that was about to eat his leg, a tiny star animation pops up between the two. Pausing at the right second, the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda can be shown. *The zombeh with a light blue shirt, yellow scarf, circle glasses and a knitting needle in its head is Kati Knitt, animator of Hide and Seek.Tumblr post. *Slender Man can be seen when the zombeh was about to win 1st prize at the Tin Can Alley. *The lady wearing a blue dress who was zombehfied by the chemicals in The Snogre made an appearance in the line of zombies at the bathroom. *The "Ghost Train" when Edd, Tom and Matt take over ASDFLand is likely named after the Gorillaz single of the same name. References Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Zombehs Category:Videos